ΞMy Yandere-chanΞ (Ayano x Male! Rivals)
by AndreaTheVeryBadCat
Summary: These are Ayano X Male Rival scenarios! 'She's doesn't have a choice'【Male!Osoro x Ayano】'You drive me fucking crazy'【Male!Megami x Ayano】'I'd be happy to have you as mine,I'll be your Romeo.'【Male!Kizana x Ayano】'it's gonna cost you...I want a pantie shot...no,no,my dear I want YOUR pantie shot...for...personal use.'【Male! Info-chan X Ayano】
1. AyanoXMaleOsoro

_**AYANO ( yandere-chan ) P.O.V.**_

It's Monday, the third week of school. I sigh as I walk to school. Last week I finished eliminating my second rival Kokona ,I had befriended her. My first rival Osana, from the beginning I had a strong disliking for her, she had insulted me many times, so I thought that I would make senpai hate her. I took great satisfaction when I saw her running home with tears in her eyes.

I walk to school like I normally do, silently watching senpai while he walked as well, with his black hair perfectly combed and his black eyes shining with happiness...

...he's _perfect_. The love of my life, the reasons for my emotions.

I had stalked senpai all morning and now it was time for class, I grumble to myself ''why do we have these dumb classes anyway?! Not like most of us pay attention.'' Almost nobody in my class studies, well except me, senpai likes smart girls with good grades so I have to keep them up.

As I was sitting down at my desk ,I notice that everyone seemed to be acting strange...now I don't understand emotions very well but I know fear when I see it, it's the same emotion I get when I see a girl walk up to senpai, fear of him falling in love with someone else.

I put on my innocent mask and then I look to my right to ask Koharu ''Hinata-sama? Why is everyone so scared?'' .The green haired girl jumped at the sound of my voice, then turned around to face me and smiled ''O-Oh you didn't hear?'' .I frowned confused ''What didn't I hear?'' Osana snorted at that, frustrated ''Of course you didn't hear anything, when do you hear anything?'' she grumbled .I glare at her ''oh, I hear lots of things ,like how even the cherry tree couldn't get your crush to like you back.'' I shot back. Her eyes widen, she was about to snap at me, but the door opened and everyone stopped talking. I turn around confused as to why everyone was so scared all the sudden. In the doorway was the one and only Osoro Shidesu leader of the Delinquents looking extremely bored.

I raise a eyebrow _'so he's the reason, huh, no wonder. Wasn't he suspended? I guess he's back.'_ He walked into the classroom and sat in front of me, then put his feet on the desk and leaned back, putting his hands under his head.

I huff _'Ugh, something about this guy really pisses me off'._ I must have been loud because he turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, I do the same but start speaking ''Can I help you Shidesu-sama?'' my attitude caused eyes to widen. He smirked, yellow eyes shining with amusement ''Yes, yes you can, mind being at little more quiet?''. I smile politely ''Oh. I'm sorry were you trying to catch up on some well needed beauty sleep?''

I heard people taking in sharp breaths, but my eyes where focused on him. Beauty sleep my ass this boy was handsome as hell, but no where near my senpai, but still he's ...what did those girls call him? _Hot_? Yeah, _he's 'hot_ ' ,but no way I'm telling him.

He smirked at that, then turned around when the teacher entered looking even more scared then the students. He said loud enough for everyone to hear ''Finally, someone who has the balls to actually talk, you're feisty ,I like it, can I have your name?'' I roll my eyes ''No.-'' Shocking him and everyone in the room

''-No, you may not.'' His eyes widen ,then he had a dumb grin on his face. He fake sighed ''tisk,tisk,tisk. Oh ,I will get your name ,one way or another.'' Rolling my eyes I snapped back ''I know you will.'' He turns around to face me, his face challenging ''Then why make me go through the trouble ? Hmm, shorty?'' Oh, this guy is really starting to piss me off ''I'm not short, I'm 5'7'' which is average, not my problem you're a giant'' I tried keeping the anger from my voice, I really did, with how everyone was staring at me this was bound to get to senpai ears, but this boy was getting on my nerves real fast .He leaned back so we were face to face, our breath mixing ,our faces were 5 inches away from each others,but I refused to move, my face stone cold as always, no emotion at all, the innocent mask thrown away. He snickered, and in a husky voice he whispered so nobody else heard ''You know, that's not the only thing that's giant'' My eyes widen at what he was implying, other then that my face was emotionless as ever. I glare at him and in my normal monotone voice challenged ''Do I look like a slut to you?'' My eyes were narrowed, his just shined with amusement ''Well, no, but who knows anymore? I found out 5 minutes ago that your friend, what was her name again? Coconut?-'' I corrected him ''-Kokona-''He continued ''-ah yes, her with the big tits, I heard that she sold her panties to some guys from our rival school.-''There were gasps all around the room, but he just continued talking ''-Everyone here thought she was sweet. Now you may not look like it, but hey, who knows you could be one for all I know!'' He was trying not to laugh. I knew what he was doing, brining down her reputation, thinking I would be mad or guilty, which will get me into trouble ,not gonna work. I smile, shocking him as well as everyone in the classroom ''First off I'll have you know, I'm nothing of the sort. Second you must of heard wrong, I if anyone would know what Kokona is doing, it would be me, She's my best friend. Third it was a rhetorical question. Now can you get your face away from mine or am I that entertaining?'' My smile dropping as I finished. He raised a eyebrow ''Oh? you're interesting. Hm.'' he mumbled to himself, I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that, but I did. He turned around to face the teacher, who was staring at him in fear ''Sorry to bother you then I guess...'' I growl at him, but other wise kept quiet and got out my things for class. The teacher started speaking, you could tell she was scared ''a-alright students l-let's get started''

The teacher started speaking, you could tell she was scared ''a-alright students l-let's get started''

 _ **OSORO (Delinquent leader) P.O.V.**_

 _Hmm. Well, well, well... Isn't she a cute little thing? Void of emotions, just like her mother. I wonder does she have her lover yet? I don't think she does, if she did I feel as If I would know about it...hm, but someone by now had to have caught her attention. I mean Aishi woman live for one person and one only. I wonder who her obsession is ? Which lucky guy has the pleasure of having a yandere girl after him? I_ turn around slightly to look at her from the corner of my eye, to see her drawing someone...black hair, black eyes. _..Taro Yamada ? she likes that bitch? Wow, I got my hopes up for nothing, what does that ass have that I don't? He has worse grades then me! He fucks girls on the daily! He was one of the perverts that buys pantie shots from Info-Chan! I even caught him masturbating in the boys restroom after meeting up with the nurse! What the fuck?! She likes him!? Why!? Ugh..._

I take out my phone, I don't care if the teacher sees me she can't do anything about it anyway she's scared to of me so where's the point? I open Info-chan's contact, the girl owes me lot's of favors, I'm the reason why she's so feared anyway.

 **Osoro:** Hey Yui, I need something.

 **Info-chan:** Don't call by my real name. What do you need anyway?

 **Osoro:** Well my dear cousin, I need some Info of the Aishi girl.

 **Info-chan:** Ayano? Why?

 **Osoro:** So that's her name. Send me her profile.

 **Info-chan:** Why?

 **Osoro:** I want her.

 **Info-chan:** She's a yandere, in love with Taro Yamada.

 **Osoro:** I know that already, but when I want something ,I get it, and you're gonna help me.

 **Info-chan:** Oh really? Why should I?

 **Osoro:** It would be a shame if someone found out that the red-head from the rainbow six is the one person that knows everything from everyone in school.

 **Info-chan:** You're bluffing.

 **Osoro:** Am I? Fuck with me Yui, see what happens.

 **Info-chan:** Fine, you win. Here. BTW I'm her supplier for the I'm her supplier for the crimes

 **Osoro:** good to know. Thanks,Info.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

I snicker to myself,I was behind a tree in the plaza,watching her as she was doing the same thing but for a different person. Ayano was hiding behind a tree in the plaza,watching Taro Yamada.I glare at the bitch reading a book,heh,'book' anyone who could read would know that the 'book' Taro was reading,wasn't a book at all...It was hentai just put a book cover over the actual do I know? the cover is upside he was blushing like crazy and any time someone would walk pass him he would close it and say 'hi' to the like nothing's happening,and every once in a while he would put a hand on his this guy have a high libido,or what? I don't think she notices though,she's too busy glaring at Osana,you know the orange haired prick?Yeah her.

I smirk when I see Ayano grab a very sharp pair of scissors,the long ones used for cutting fabric,and put them in her skirt.

I raised an eyebrow at that,what is she hiding under that little skirt of hers?

I open up my phone a text _'info-chan'_ I see Yui jump and look at her looks up at the rainbow 6 and says "I'm not feeling to well,I think need to go to the nurse..." The girls smile at her and reassure her that she's gonna be alright,and that she should go see what's wrong. They were concerned for her.

I shake my head _'so naive'_ my phone vibrated,I open it to see it's a message from info-chan

 **Osoro:** question.

 **Info-chan:** What.

 **Osoro:** What is Ayano hiding under that skirt besides her womanhood?

 **Info-chan:** She has a skirt with hand made pockets inside for weaponry, poisons,ect. Why? You need a pantie shot or something?

 **Osoro:** Just curious,and yes.

 **Info-chan:** yes what?

 **Osoro** : I want a pantie shot.

 **Info-chan:** Tough luck,I don't have one for her.

 **Osoro:** What.

 **Info-chan:** She's the one that gets me the pantie shots. She's never given me one of her not the first that asked,but you are the first to get the second part of the information.

 **Osoro:** Who else asked?

 **Info-chan:** Budo Masuta,and the male rainbow six except Riku.

 **Osoro:** So I have competition.

 **Info-chan:** not really, she doesn't even know the names of the male rainbow six except doesn't even pay attention to Budo.

 **Osoro:** good

I snicker then smile to myself.

 _She's mine._ _All mine._ _ **She doesn't have a choice**_

* * *

 **Next chapter Male! Amai x Ayano:**

 **Here's a quote from the chapter:** _''She turned the tip a bit and and the sweet white candy came out without any warning and it went all over her face and all around her,some even dripped down her neck all the way to her chest.''_

 **I worded that ever could they be doing? hmmm~?**


	2. AyanoXMale Amai

**THIS IS RATED T+ FOR THE SLIGHTLY SEXUAL BEHAVIOR**

 **I'M SORRY,I WAS IN THE MOOD FOR WRITING THIS TYPE OF THING**

 **AGAIN SORRY.**

* * *

 _ **{Amai P.O.V.}**_

I look to the raven haired girl besides me and asked her ''So you wanted a chocolate cake,right?'' She nodded and replied in her usual monotone voice ''Hai,I plan to give it to my crush.'' I smile,and said ''Mind sharing? Who's the lucky guy?'' She blushed and the most blissful smile I ever saw was on her face 'Cute...' I smile,but quickly snap out of my trance to hear her say ''Taro Yamada,Would it be to much to ask to frost it pink,and maybe add some sprinkles?'' I shake my head ''No,I don't mind at all...'' _'...as long as I get to spend more time with you' I sigh and give her a sad smile when she wasn't was the only girl he liked attracted to a idiot who doesn't know she's even there?but I'd do anything to make her happy,even if it is helping her make a cake to declare her love to someone else._

 _' As long as she's happy...'_ I sigh _'... am I kidding?! I'm depressed as hell,I want to curl up in a ball and cry,I want to kidnap her and make her love me,but that's not how it works...Why doesn't she love me,sure I'm not the best looking guy in the world but what the hell does he have that I don't!?'_

 _It's not fair,he gets so many girls yet he uses them all like trash,but Ayano's too sweet to get her innocents taken away.I pout 'I don't want Ayano-chan near that-that Turd-o! Pff-hahhaha' I giggle a little ...'Turd-o' what a funny name I just gave him...I'm gonna use that more often..._ I turn around to see Ayano looking around the cooking club,I smile and ask her ''Want to help me? or you could just sit on the counter and watch...I don't really mind...B-but If you w-wanted to you c-could go out and c-come back later! I-I just assumed-'' She cut me off from my embarrassment by saying ''I'll help'' I was sure I was smiling and blushing like a idiot but I couldn't bring myself to care. She walked over to the counter and picked up a pastel pink apron,she tried to put it on but was having a little trouble with the back. I snicker when I saw her getting frustrated with herself.I move behind her and grab the ribbons saying ''Here,let me...'' I tied an big bow at the back,and smiled to myself _'there perfect'_ I move my hands to her hair and untie her ponytail making her tense and just as she was about to ask I stopped her ''I'm gonna retie it,we don't want any louse hairs falling in the dough now do we?'' She nodded,not saying I was redoing her ponytail I was smiling to myself 'Hairs in the cake batter my ass,I just wanted to run my hand through her hair,is that so wrong?' When I was finished I looked at her and nodded my head satisfied with my work.

She turned to me and asked ''So,are we going to start now?'' I smile and nod my head.

''Sure! Let's get started!''

* * *

We were cutting the fondant with big and small heart shaped cookie cutters,when I had looked at Ayano she looked as if she was having fun,she seemed happy. _'I bet Turd-o can't make her this happy.'_ I though with a prideful smirk on my face.

Once we were finished I set the cake to bake for about half an hour ,it was relatively thin,it would burn if we left it in longer.

I turn around to see her washing her hands in the sink to get rid of all the dough that got stuck on her fingers.I smile and say ''you want to pack it in one of the boxes here or...?'' She cut me of by saying ''I got a box before hand for that.'' I nod my head,when she pulls of a small pink box with a black ribbon on top.

* * *

I smile while making some of the fondant decorations ,they were coming along nicely.I turn around when I hear a frustrated growl.I saw Ayano having a bit of trouble with the piping bag,the frosting got stuck at the tip,so it wasn't coming out.

 _ **{3rd person P.O.V.}**_

She turned the tip a bit and and the sweet white candy came out without any warning and it went all over her face and all around her, some even dripped down her neck all the way to her whimpered when she saw some of the frosting had gotten on the cake. Amai snicker and walked up to her,taking some of the icing of her face with her finger and licking it clean,Ayano's eyes followed his finger and blushed when she saw him liking the sweet cream off his finger,but she didn't look away.

Amai grabbed one of the cloths and started to whip off the frosting on her face while trying but failing not to giggle while she blushed in kept telling herself _'I like senpie,I like senpie,I like senpie,the only reason why I'm not killing him for laughing at me is because I need him to get senpie,that's right I need him-NO! I don't need him! I need senpie an only-'_ Her eyes widen when she saw him lick his lips and she suddenly had a very strong desire whether to kiss him or do something sinful she didn't know . _'NO! BAD AYANO! .senpie.'_ She looked down at her feet while he cleaned off the rest of the frosting on her face.

''Now-'' She snapped her head up to look at him when he put the rag down and started to speak,he walked behind her while saying ''-I'll show you how to do this.'' He pressed his chest against her back ,and grabbed her hands slowly guiding the piping bag along the cake to frost it.

Ayano was a mess,she couldn't think mind was running wild,it was going a mile a minute! She kept taking deep breaths but it wasn't never notice the male uniforms were so thin. _'I like senpie,I like senpie,I like senpie-'_ He pressed himself against her more accidentally so he could reach the sprinkles next to the knives,making her almost go into overdrive _'-screw it! If Amai can make her mind almost explode on accident then what could he do to her if it was on purpose?'_ the very thought of that made her shiver. Ayano pressed her back against his chest but acted innocent,like she was trying to ice the cake like he was seconds didn't miss how he tensed or the little gasp that left his mouth when he felt her against his chest.

Amai blushed and stepped back letting her go and laughing nervously,babbling ''t-there,do you think you could d-do it on your own n-now A-Aish-san?'' In his mind he was trying to calm himself down _'Do NOT get a 't you is not the time nor the place.'_ He was taking deep breaths,trying to compose himself,before he did something stupid.

Then again he didn't have much self control when it came to Ayano especially when she eyed him-in what he could only describe as lust- up and down,then licked her lips,with a smirk saying ''Hai,I think I'm going to really enjoy my... treat later'' He gulped and looked away, _'she's going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

 **Next chapter male!Megami x Ayano**

 **Here's a quote from the chapter :** _''You drive me fucking crazy! Every single time,yet you don't know a thing! I don't know if you're an actress or just oblivious! I don't know if you noticed,but you have most of the male population after fact that you prance around in front of me in that skirt does not 't you know I'm a male?meaning I have my own desires as well,I haven't acted on them before,but now you're making it hard for me not to act on 're driving me fucking insane!''_

 **-Hai is similar to the English word "yes''**


	3. AyanoXMale Megami

_**Sorry this is slightly dirty,again I was in the mood for writing this**_

* * *

 _ **{Megami P.O.V}**_

I groan for what seems like the 100th time this morning we had a student council meeting,from 7 AM-8 AM but since the headmaster gave me and a few others more paperwork,he let me and her stay here till lunch,meaning we would be skipping the first classes.

Some say this would be heaven,but no,for me it's ,I might hate Mida Rana for all her flirting and seducing,but this is much it comes to the teacher-that takes any chance she can get to touch me-I feel nothing but disgust,but when It comes to the black-haired girl in front of me,I have very little self-control.I don't know if she knows that all I want to do now is rip off all her clothes and take her against that wall.

Her emotionless eyes roamed the bookshelf,trying to reach the 'History of Akademi' at the very top,she was too short to reach it,so she set her knee on one of the bottom shelves and her fingers just slightly touched the cover of the let out a frustrated growl and stretched her arms,and it worked,she finally had the book in her hands,with a nod of satisfaction she walked over to the bookshelf across the room and started looking for something didn't notice the almost heart attack she gave to the student council president.

 _'God damn it'_ He didn't know if she meant for that to happen,he's gonna go with the obvious answer _'no.'_ When she had stretched her shirt and skirt had stretched with her,giving him a little view of her blood red panties _.'Gods she is gonna kill me'_ either like this or with a knife when she realizes why I'm looking at her like this. _'Get yourself together! you're a Saiko,what would father say if he knew of this!? He'd be infuriated! Calm yourself!-'_ the little pep-talk he gave himself would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that one of Ayano's pencils had rolled under the bookshelf when she accidentally dropped it,meaning she had crouched down to reach it,and he was left with a clear view of her ass. **[think of the way Ayano crouches in the game]** His breathing stopped _'-She has some nice panties-NO! NO. STOP LOOKING AT HER. FOCUS ON YOUR PAPERWORK FOR NOW.'_ and that's what he did,he tried to drown himself in his work but somehow he didn't seem to be able to get the image of her out of his head.

* * *

 **{3rd person P.O.V.}**

He growled and walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist then pulled her into his chest and buried his nose into her had tensed and was about to ask _'what the hell was wrong with him!?'_ but he had started talking ''You drive me fucking crazy! Every single time,yet you don't know a thing! I don't know if you're an actress or just oblivious! I don't know if you noticed,but you have most of the male population after fact that you prance around in front of me in that skirt does not 't you know I'm a male?meaning I have my own desires as well,I haven't acted on them before,but now you're making it hard for me not to act on 're driving me fucking insane!''

She had frozen after he had said that,a chuckle escaped her blushed and tightened his grip on her _'I can't believe I just said it.I should have had more self-control.'_

Ayano on the other hand was very amused _'He's not silver hair,bright grey eyes,abs of steel,handsome as hell,tall too...hmmm,I'll have him right now,so I won't have any rivals to kill...He's giving himself to me...it's perfect.'_

Ayano lifted her head up to look at Megami,he looked scared and nervous, an audible gulp escaped him,and Ayano couldn't help but wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could react she kissed him...

She brushed her tongue against his bottom lip,and he happily gave her access to his mouth. Their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance,and neither wanted it to honestly didn't know how to describe it,he felt a mixture of lust,love and happiness. When they had finally broken the kiss for air,a thick trail of saliva was connecting their mouths together.

"I-I ... I love you Ayano-chan " Megami breathed out,still panting from the grinned and gave him a peck "I love you to,Megami-kun" A smile graced his lips,before he pressed them against had 4 more hours until lunch,They had time to enjoy themselves.

* * *

 **Next chapter AyanoXmale!Kizana**

 **Here's a quote from the chapter:** _"Don't worry about him sweetheart, He's not worth it,If he doesn't want you as his Juliet then I'd be happy to have you as mine,I'll be your Romeo."_


	4. AyanoXMale Kizana

_**{Ayano P.O.V.}**_

 _'why?why?why?why?WHY? WHY!?'_ I was running through the school,I don't know where,but I'm sure as far away from them as I can vision was blurry from all the tears in my eyes,but I kept running,just to get away from them. _'Why did he do that? was I not good enough? Seconds after,just seconds after and it's already over! that jerk!'_

Thanks to senpai I now know a new emotion 'sadness' I don't like it.I feel unneeded and unwanted. I used to think senpai would only need me in this world,but I guess that's not the case.I feel the need to curl up and die,to hide somewhere and never return...

My train of thought ended when I turned around at the corner and bumped into someone,we both fell,but because of my momentum I fell on top of them.

I hear a groan,and I sat up and started babbling ''Oh my gosh,I-I'm so s-sorry,I-I didn't m-mean to,r-really I-'' I offered the person I bumped into a hand,they took it,and I lifted them cut me off by asking me ''Why are you crying Aishi-chan?'' My head snapped up to see Kizana-the drama club leader,and Kokona's cousin-looking at me with wide eyes, 'come to think of it,this is the first time I've ever cried' I couldn't stop sniffing or sobbing enough to talk,so he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the drama we entered the club,no one was lead me to a chair and sat me down,He sat on his knees in front of me and asked me a question,and that question broke me **''what 's wrong my little kōhai?''**

My tear came at a much faster rate,my sobs were louder then ever.I broke down right then and there,and his eyes widen as he watched me eyes softened,he stood up and hugged me,I held onto him for dear life. _'why?why?why?why?why?why?'_ I kept whispering those words over and over again. '' What happened Aishi-san? you can tell me...you know that right?'' he asked me again,only this time I answer him,I was still sniffing and sobbing every once in a while but he could understand me.

* * *

 _''I had planned to confess to my crush today...under the cherry tree behind the school...''_

Ayano was sanding under the cherry tree waiting for Taro with a small white Taro had finally came there she handed him the note he smiled and said ''I accept your confession'' The words she had been waiting to hear from her since the school year began.

 _''...and I did,he accepted my feelings...''_

Ayano hugged her senpai out of happiness,once Ayano couldn't see his face,Taro walked to the school hand in hand.

 _''we walked to school,he told me to wait...he needed to get his things...''_

Taro ran to his classroom while Ayano waited near the lockers.

 _''After a while I noticed he had dropped his phone so I had grabbed it and started to make my way to his c-classroom...a-and...''_

Ayano opens the door to Taro's classroom,to be meet with a horrific was pinning the teacher-Mida- to the wall while making out with pure instinct she had grabbed her phone and taken a picture of flash had capture their heads snapped to look at her,Mina's face was worried 'Oh no...' Taro's was a face of fear ''A-Ayano it isn't w-what it looks like-'' Ayano out of anger threw his phone at his face,yelled at him ''We're fucking done!'' and ran out of the classroom.

 _''I saw him ... m-making out with M-Mida sensei...''_

* * *

At the end of my story I had shown him the picture on my eyes were wide,he was shaking in anger.I heard him mumble ''always knew she was a slut...of course the fuck boy would cheat on his girlfriend after 5 minutes of being together...'' and other things that should not be repeated.

 _"Don't worry about him sweetheart, He's not worth it,If he doesn't want you as his Juliet then I'd be happy to have you as mine,I'll be your Romeo." He smiled at me,and I got that feeling again,the feeling that I got when I was with senpie,except stronger...and softer in a way...I didn't feel scared that I wasn't pretty or worried that I'm ugly,I felt excepted,I like it._

 _''I'd like that Kizano-kun'' I said in a genuinely happy voice.I smiled when he said ''As would I,Ayano-chan,as would I.''_

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ayano x Male! Osana  
Here's a quote :** _''That baka doesn't know what he's doing!Trust me! You're perfect the way you are,please don't do it...for me?''_

 **Please give me suggestions!**


	5. AyanoXMale Osana

_**{Osana P.O.V.}**_

I held onto her as she cried,It's the first time I saw her like this... ''That baka doesn't know what he's doing!Trust me! You're perfect the way you are...'' _'When I get my hands on Taro I swear to god-!'_ I held onto her tighter. I was trying to calm her down,but I didn't know how...How do you comfort your crush who's just gotten her heart broken by your best friend? Simple answer: _you don't._

''Ayano...?'' She hummed in response still sniffing ''You don't need him OK? and the next time you see him kick him where it hurts,OK?'' I hear her chuckle and say ''He's your best friend...'' I cut her off with ''He's an asshole,that's what. You told him you loved him and he laughed at you and tore the love letter in half! No sane person does that Ayano! And any guy who doesn't know that can go the hell! He was my best friend,but not anymore,not after what he did to you! He didn't use to be like this...since his mom left he's changed,he's been treating woman like trash,but that's not a good reason for what he did! ...Aya?''

She mumbles a quick ''yes?'' I smile and give her a ''Don't worry about him OK? you have me,Amai,Kokona,Kizana,Budo,Saki,Midori and Mai. You're not alone.'' She smiles ''Thank you Osano-kun'' I smile and blush.

My eyes widen and I quickly turn away ''Don't get used to this type of thing alright!? It's not like I like you or anything! BAKA!'' I hear her laugh.I fell a sharp tug on my uniform,and I'm suddenly met with a pair of lips against she pulled away from the kiss I stared at her wide eyed. I see Ayano giggle and say ''...you're the baka.'' I smirk and kiss her ''no,YOU'RE the baka.'' She smiles ''you're ridiculous'' I pout a bit which made her smile ''Yet,you still kissed me'' I shot back with a smile.

''I love you Ayano-chan,even if you are a baka.'' She laughed at that ''I love you too,even if you are a Tsundere''

...

...

...

 **''HEY!''**

* * *

 **I know it's short,I had writers block.**

 **Next chapter: Male!Ayano x Fem! Budo:**  
 **Here's a quote:** _''She DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I DO!...I love you. So please...notice me instead.''_


End file.
